stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Viracocha
Ancient Goa'uld, who has never had a great power in the history of the Goa'uld. Known for having molded the Inca empire until a few years before the arrival of the Spanish conquistadors. History At Ra service Viracocha's natives are obscure, probably born by a younger queen at the service of Ra, and at maturity, was sent to the planet to see the military and technological situation on the planet along with many other Goa'uld. Since Ra did not try to regain the planet again. It was thought that Viracocha himself had provided false information to the Supreme System Lord regarding the situation of Earth. Together with his brothers, he educated the people of South America taking a vast coastal zone, governed as the Sun God. He did not even know at what date, the goa'uld abandoned planet Earth, but priuma that this happened, deported thousands of populations Peruvian, Chilean, and partly Bolivian on numerous planets chosen for its empire. Abandoned the land, Viracocha lost the traces, even figuring out his death.in five hundred years were seen only two of his jaffa. Olokun underlord For more than five hundred years, Viracocha remained isolated in its domain, consisting of a few extremely primitive planets, but useful to the formation of a particularly fierce jaffa army. His kingdom was so well hidden that even the Tok'ra struggled to find his coordinates. Then the latter attracted the attention of System Lord Olokun, and between the System Lord and Viracocha a fierce war broke out soon. Thanks to the device in his possession, Olokun was able to demonstrate a non-existent superiority by signaling the disposal of some planets in exchange for their continued autonomy. In the following decades, however, the balance shifted deeply. Ra's death forced Olokun himself into a war from which he came out of defeat, allowing Viracocha to recover what was lost and to become independent again. The attention of the System Lord was once again attracted by the forces before Sokar, then by Apophis himself and after the redemptive Anubis. Using this distraction, Viracocha decided to join as Anubis's underlord providing much information about Olokun and thus providing the keys to the future fall of the System Lord. Eventually, events came to the point that at the end Olokun's fall was not tasted because of the grand binge of planets to which Viracocha stood before. Last years of the goa'uld empire Next to the fall of Olokun, Viracocha began to occupy the territories of the deceased System Lord militarily, being largely rejected by the joint forces of Ba'al and Anubis himself. The Olokun Jaffa themselves, rather than fighting for both races, opposed a strenuous resilience that slowed the annexation by both sides. But eventually Viracocha was rejected and Kull warriors came to his planet too. In an extreme gesture, Viracocha managed to save himself while most of his warriors were killed by the only Kull warrior sent by Ba'al to punish him. After wandering for weeks from one planet to another, Viracocha finally came to the planet Cerador where Anat proposed asylum in exchange for loyalty. Conscious of having no other choice, Viracocha agreed to enter Anat's sequel and moved to the planet Harset, considered safer because it was still secret to the growing rebellion of the Jaffa, which in the weeks before the fall of the Goa'uld Empire had become particularly extensive it's dangerous. So he became aware of the fall of the Goa'uld empire but reassured by Anat, he remained on the planet in the following years, working to regain lost power. But eventually the planet Harset was discovered and before a certain death, the goa'uld joined the faction led by a goa'uld until then remained in the shadows. Become more fervent followers along with Achàman, Viracocha entered as Khnum's underlord. Though he was not happy to serve again, he immediately received reassurances for his future if he survived long enough to see the rebirth of a new Goa'uld empire. Stargate Armageddon In the following years, Viracocha maintained his loyalty to the new Supreme System Lord by becoming one of his most trusted underlords, but without any freedom of movement or action, Viracocha decided to serve as governor of one of the outposts again regained by the Supreme System Lord. The choice fell on planet Hann, once a planet under the control of Lord Yu Huang ShangTi, abandoned by the latter after disastrous experimentation of a terraforming device. As the ruler of the planet, he has the task of keeping naquadah mining on the planet active. Personality Like all the other Goa'uld, Viracocha was hungry, ruthless and extremely arrogant. He was also disgusting, capable of betraying those who followed him, and even had the habit of crossing two others, to make sure that he had done his own agenda and that he had power for himself. He also seemed to possess a sadistic nature of some sort. It is reported that after stabbing his under-hearted Inti, he extended his suffering to a series of gruesome tortures just for personal enjoyment. Mythology Viracocha is the great creator deity in the pre-Inca and Inca mythology in the Andes region of South America. Full name and some spelling alternatives are Wiracocha, Apu Qun Tiqsi Wiraqutra, and Con-Tici (also spelled Kon-Tiki, the source of the name of Thor Heyerdahl's raft) Viracocha. Viracocha was one of the most important deities in the Inca pantheon and seen as the creator of all things, or the substance from which all things are created, and intimately associated with the sea. Viracocha created the universe, sun, moon, and stars, time (by commanding the sun to move over the sky) and civilization itself. Viracocha was worshipped as god of the sun and of storms. He was represented as wearing the sun for a crown, with thunderbolts in his hands, and tears descending from his eyes as rain. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Mesoamerican Pantheon Categoria:Goa'uld Underlord Categoria:Khnum Underlord's